Origins of Team Light
The Beginning of All The Start of the First Element I shall tell you of the history of Light, the history of everything, the history of time itself! In the beginning there was nothing but blackness, it was cold, lonely, and dark. The Creator found the space empty and void of life, so he decided to create the realms, worlds in those realms, and the creatures that live on those worlds. But to do so he needed to create something to help, something that represented warmth, life, kindness, and all benevolent feelings. Thus he created the first element and the most powerful, Light, with it he created the essence of life and light up the darkness. In order to protect his future creations the Creator formed from the very essence of the Light element itself powerful beasts of noble judgement, power, and kind hearts. The first Light Dragons Lumino, and Flouresence and beside them an entire race of light dragons, all of which he forged from the pure essance of Light and prefected by his hands. The Creator then instructed these to creatures to protect his lovely creations from the Dark One, who hated the Creator and wished to corrupt and destroy his creations. The Dark One seeing the Light Dragons created an element from the Light Element's shadow, Darkness. And from this he created the first two Shadow Dragons, Shadowsa and Darkanus. The Beginning of the Sun and Moon Using Light he made the Sun and Moon to shed it on his beautiful creations, and create Day and Night which for his creatures to play and rest in. In order to control the many Moons and Suns on the worlds in this galaxy while he was gone creating more objects in the rest of the universe, he needed two divine begins of the Light element to control them for him. Thus from the Light element and some alteration by his own hands, the first Solar dragon, Helios and the first Lunar dragon, Luminia were created. And after them the Creator decided to give them their own species, giving Helios a race of Solar dragons and Luminia a race of Lunar dragons to command. These begins, though they rise and lower the Sun at dawn and dusk and the Moon as well, were created to be less powerful then Lumino and Flouresence as these two Light dragons would intervene if the two factions were to start fighting. The Origins of the Creation Elements In order to create entire worlds the Creator had to forge the element of Earth to create the ground, base, and all plants for the creatures to feed up. Thus Earth became the holder of all living things. Next the Creator needed to supply his creatures with a source of heat, which will make the plants grow, and create along with Light the spark of life. Therefore he brought forth from his love and kindness warmth or the element of Fire. He then found it neccesary to create something to cool of his creations, quench their thirst, and sheild them from the dry airs. Thus Water was created. In order to create shade the Creator made clouds from Water and Fire, but to move these clouds and all other weather he needed something to push it for him. Thus Wind was created. The Forging of the Unique Elements But for his creations to be held up, and move regularly he needed a source of keeping track of his creations, and a source of holding. Thus the elements of Space and Time were forged. In order for the Creator to hear the new voices of his creations he needed something which could carry them. Therefore from the vibrations of the Creator's very thoughts Sound was created. In order form his creatures to think and act of their own free will he needed something to give them this will, and from the power of his own glorious mind Physic was created. In order to keep Chaos at bay and create Order between the four Creation Elements the Creator made an element out of their four energies, the Fury Element. The Creation of the Secondary Elements From there the Creator wished to create interesting marvels. So he started with the worlds, some of his creations would need a certain earthen object on which they could grow new scales, so from Earth he brought out a solid, shiny stone and created from it many different ores of which dragons could replenish their strength. Thus Metal was created. The Creator wanted to have seasons, four to be exact, one of which he wanted to be cold yet beautiful as to give the earth and plants a break. So from the elements of Water and Wind the element of Ice was made. In order to create amazing specticals of light during storms the Creator needed a powerful source of light which could transfer energy. Thus Lightning was created. The Corruption Now with all the elements set the Creator began fashioning different species from dragons to griffins and any other magical creature in between. And after watching his creations for a short time decided to make them all extraordinary, and gave them brilliant colors and eventually even control over a choice element. Thus the many elemental races of dragon kind were formed at that very moment. But the Dark One was ready and sent his Shadow dragons out to terrorize and control these new creatures, possessing them with dark magic, and tainting their souls. Using the fear from the Creator's creatures the Dark One formed the element of Fear and all malevolent feelings placing them in the beasts. From there he then created a shadow to each element making them all destructive, fires consumed plant life, lighting sparked these fires, water drowned the innocent and made tidal waves that swept away homes, earthquakes opened holes in the ground which swallowed everything and tornadoes ripped apart the land. But it was not these four elements alone effected. From the corrupt earth the Dark One formed Poison to sicken the creatures. And after this the Dark One let chaos reign on the poor defenseless creatures. The Start of the Ageless War between Light and Dark With Chaos, Fear, and Destruction now running rampant throughout the worlds in this new galaxy the Creator sent out his two light dragons to fight them. Lumino and Flouresence were only a little strong then Shadowsa and Darkanus. Though they won the battle the Creator saw that these two light dragons, as strong as they were, could not defeat them alone. Thus the need for Light Warriors was created. And the Creator told the two light dragons to choose dragons, one per element, which best represented a element including those elements created with darkness as a chance to purify them. So the two dragons descended onto the worlds seeking those who were still pure and depending on their personality would be chosen for a certain element. With these new warriors. A band of 16 elemental light dragons were created, the Creator decided to gift these dragons with the power to learn and master all existing elements. The Dark One saw this and copied this creating a band of 15 elemental shadow dragons (Light could not be mastered by any shadow dragon). After this the creatures of the world were forced to make a choice, one which would determine the future of all creatures to be created, they had to choose the side of Light or Dark. Thus the Ageless Battle started and for thousands of years this battle was fought, and warriors from both sides fell everyday. Light dragons were being targeted and hunted by shadow dragons in order to kill of and destroy the source of light meant to stop them. And upon seeing this the Creator had an idea. The Building of the City of Light In order to protect all of dragon kind, and the remaining Light Dragons the Creator built a City. This city unlike any others was built out of Light and turned into a solidified for, the buildings were a meraculus and pure white,